brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Daily Mirror / Sunday Mirror Promotion
The Daily Mirror / Sunday Mirror British newspaper promotion was a LEGO promotion that gave out free sets to the people who followed the enclosed instructions that came with the newspaper. It has occurred in both October 2008 and September, October and November 2009. 2008 How it works Every day there was a coupon. You could exchange these at Early Learning Centre or Woolworths stores. If you got seven tokens you could claim all 14 items by post. The promotion lasted from Saturday 18th until Friday 31st October. The promotion was also in Ireland and the Daily Record in Scotland Sets * Sat 18th - 4991 Police Helicopter * Sun 19th - 5627 Dozer * Mon 20th - 4992 Fire Boat * Tue 21st - 7872 Animal Set * Wed 22nd - 5626 Coast Guard Bike * Thu 23rd - 7604 Triceratops * Fri 24th - 7452 Le Mans * Sat 25th - 4938 Fire 4x4 * Sun 26th - 7873 Airplane * Mon 27th - 7797 Bi-Plane * Tue 28th - 7611 Police Car * Wed 29th - 7871 Whale * Thu 30th - Daily Mirror Promotional Cardboard Storage Box - City Yellow * Fri 31th - Daily Mirror Stickers 2009 How it works Like in 2008, every day in the paper their is a coupon, which can be exchanged at WHSmith or Toys R Us stores, or Symths in Northern and the Republic of Ireland. You can also mail off for them all if you have collected all the tokens. The promotion lasts from Saturday 5th September until Sunday 20th September, and again from Saturday 24th October until Friday 6th November. Sets * Sat 5th - 30005 Imperial Speeder Bike * Sun 6th - 30006 Clone Walker * Mon 7th - 8028 Mini TIE Fighter * Tue 8st - 30004 Battle Droid on STAP * Wed 9nd - 8031 Mini V-19 Torrent * Thu 10rd - 8033 General Grievous' Starfighter * Fri 11th - Daily Mirror Promotional Cardboard Storage Box - Star Wars * Sat 12th - Daily Mirror Star Wars Promotional Poster * Sun 13th - Daily Mirror Sticker, City Sheet * Sun 20th - Comic * Sat 24th - 30001 Fireman's Car * Sun 25th - 30000 Doctor's Car * Mon 26th - 4899 Mini Tractor * Tue 27th - 7804 Lizard * Wed 28th - 30003 Steam Roller * Thu 29th - 7799 Cargo Copter * Fri 30th - 7805 Shark * Sat 31st - 30002 Police Boat * Sun 1st - 5625 Police 4x4 * Mon 2nd - 7798 Stegosaurus * Tue 3rd - 7800 Off Road Racer * Wed 4th - 7803 Jeep * Thu 5th - Daily Mirror Promotional Cardboard Storage Box - City Green * Fri 6th - Daily Mirror City Playmat 2010 In 2010 the Daily Mirror first had a Racers promotion. It lasted from Saturday March 20th to Sunday March 28th. Sets * Sat 20th - 7802 Le Mans Racer * Sun 21st - 7801 Rally Racer * Mon 22nd - 30030 Tiny Turbo Rally Raider * Tue 23rd - 30033 Truck * Wed 24th - 30034 Tow Truck * Thu 25th - 30035 Off Road Racer 2 * Fri 26th - Racers Collector Box * Sat 27th - Racers Playmat * Sun 28th - Racers Stickers There was also a short Toy Story Promotion but it only had 2 sets. The promotion lasted from Saturday July 17th until Friday July 23rd. Sets * Sat 17th - 30072 Woody's Camp Out * Sun 18th - 30073 Buzz's Mini Ship * Mon 19th - Drawstring Bag * Tue 20th - Goggles * Wed 21st - Frisbee * Thu 22nd - Buzz Lightyear Keyring * Fri 23rd - Toy Story Poster Like in 2008 and 2009, they ran another promotion of small sets. It worked like the previous ones and could be exchanged at WHSmith or Toys R Us stores, or Symths in Northern and the Republic of Ireland. You can also mail off for them all if you have collected all the tokens. The promotion lasts from Saturday 23rd October until Wednesday 3rd November. Sets * Sat 23rd - 30012 Microlight * Sun 24th - 30011 Police Boat * Mon 25th - 30008 Snowman * Tue 26th - 30042 Mini Sub * Wed 27th - 30021 Parrot * Thu 28th - 30013 Police Quad Bike * Fri 29th - 7808 Yellow Airplane * Sat 30th - 30009 Christmas Tree * Sun 31st - 30010 Fire Chief * Mon 1st - 30041 Piranha * Tue 2nd - Collectors Box * Wed 3rd - Playmat See also * Esso Promotion * Shell Promotion * The Sun / News of the World Promotion * Daily Mail / The Mail on Sunday Promotion Category:Themes introduced in 2008 Category:Promotional themes Category:Daily Mirror / Sunday Mirror Promotion